The Crow: Wings of Redemption
by VENGEANCE CROW
Summary: A demon named Ashe is looking for a way to be reunited with the love of his life. In order to do that, he must repent for his sins so that he may become an angel and join his love in heaven.


With a tragic past ever slowly becoming a blur to him, a demon named Ashe is looking for salvation. Satan's fiery underworld had become a foreign place to him. Ashe felt he was different from the other souls. He felt he did not belong. He'd changed over time, and is ready for redemption. But escaping was no easy task. Now, alone in a world unfamiliar to him and guided by the hypnotic crow, Ashe must repent for his sins and escape two rogue demons, sent by Satan, in order to pass on to the heavens above.  
  
It was a dark, eerie night. A full moon lit the crime-ridden city a bright ash grey. Not an innocent soul to be found. Gangs walked the alleys, like newly-risen zombies. A black bird, a crow, is seen flying over the city. It perches itself atop a decrypted church. It can be seen looking down from atop a building, as if waiting for its prey. Suddenly, fire surrounds the bird. When the fire and smoke clear, a mysterious figure is seen in its place, with a pale white face, and crimson eyes with a scar across both. The moon's grey glow creates a silhouette of his trench coat, and casts it over the city. As he looks around, he suddenly hears a cry for help. Without a moment's hesitation, he runs to the source of the cries.  
  
Leaping off the tops of the buildings, he begins to get closer and closer to the now faint cry for help. Once he arrives, he sees a girl, surrounded by a low-life gang of thugs. He leaps off the rooftop to the scene. He stands there, watching as the girl continues to be assaulted by the group. Noticing that he and his gang are being watched, the leader looks up, while the others continue to harass the girl. With a sarcastic tone, the Leader says "Who are you?" The mysterious figure, with a cold expression on his face, just stares at him. Now angry, the leader yells,  
  
"I said...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?! ANSWER ME! NO ONE DISRESPECTS TYSON. What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"  
  
The figure look's at him, with no change in his expression, "Let her go."  
  
Tyson snickers. "Why should we? We rule these streets. We do what we want, when we want. So NO!"  
  
This time, showing a sadistic smirk, The figure replies, "I see you made your decision. Unfortunately for you, it will be your last."  
  
Tyson looks, and begins to laugh. "Really, Is that so? Hey guy's, forget the girl, KILL HIM!!" With that said, the gang members charge at the figure known as Ashe.  
  
The gang of five begin their assault on Ashe. One of them stabs him in the back, only to watch in horror as the wound closes up. Ashe turns around and throws the terrified thug throw a nearby wall. Another thug jumps him from behind and starts to wail on him with a crowbar. Ashe grabs the crowbar and stabs him throw the skull. He then continues to beat down his attackers. One by one, they fall, until it's just him and Tyson, who looks around at the bodies.  
  
Frightened, yet trying to hide it, Tyson begins to speak. "So, you think you've won; WRONG! Now you've got me to deal with."  
  
He pull's out what appears to be 2 sawed-off shotguns. He aims it at Ashe. Ashe just stands there, as if to embrace what is to come.  
  
"Show's over, FREAKSHOW!" can be heard as the deranged Tyson begins to fire 4 shot's in Ashe's chest. Ashe drops to the ground.  
  
Tyson, now standing over the remains of one of his followers, begins to celebrate. "I can't believe you were killed by some punk-ass kid. You pathetic shits!"  
  
While the leader is celebrating, he is unaware of what's happening. Dren stands up, as if nothing happened. Tyson realizes this and is shocked to see the holes in Ashe's chest close up. "You're dddDead!" the now frightened Tyson stutters out. "I killed you!!!!!" He turns to run, but is immediately stopped. Ashe turns him around, and punches him through his rib- cage, and rips out a mass ball of flesh and veins. The leader's still beating heart. The leader drops to the ground. His soul is seen flying off to its next destination, Hell.  
  
Ashe looks at the girl, and begins advancing toward her. "You shouldn't here. It's too dangerous for someone your age to be walking in the alley at night. Go home to your family. I'm sure they're worried by now."  
  
She looks at him. He gives her a smile, turns his back on her, and begins to walk away. Fire surrounds him again as he disappears. All that can be seen is a crow, flying away. The girl looks around at the bodies that litter the alley-way. She turns back and runs towards home. From atop a decrepted Church, the demon, Ashe, is seen looking down once more upon the city. He then looks to the sky. "Soon we will be reunited, my love. Not Heaven or Hell can keep us apart" he mutters under his cold breathe.  
  
It is unclear as to the reason the crow has given a demon, such as him, a second chance. Is it possible that even the Damned are able to repent for their sins? All that is known is that he must find a way to be reunited with the one that he loves. And so the road to Redemption begins 


End file.
